


El misterio de Piri Reis

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Amor a distancia, Argentina, Chile - Freeform, Desaparición, Drama, F/F, Historia, Japon, Romance, mapa, piri reis - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: La guerra contra Galaxia terminó hace años, y ahora Hotaru tiene una vida feliz junto a sus madres adoptivas y las visitas de Chibiusa. Sin embargo, el mundo no está en paz, la desgracia sacude la familia. Hotaru tendrá que buscar en la arqueología más enterrada, encontrando un personaje oculto en la historia para recuperar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.
Relationships: Chibiusa & Tomoe Hotaru, Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 2





	El misterio de Piri Reis

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho con motivo del 27mo Reto Literario de Mundo Yaoi, y basándome en la canción Nivaos Pi de E. S. Posthumus.

_Año 2017 – Istambul_

Por todo el mundo hay enigmas ocultos a la vista de cualquier humano. Por todo el mundo hay personas admirando un edificio antiguo que pueden estar siendo engañados, creyendo que es un bonito edificio y no una fuente de secretos ancestrales.

Algunos secretos son enterrados a tanta profundidad que, cuando vuelven a salir a la luz, han perdido su significado, han dejado de tener sentido.

El trabajo de Hotaru Tomoe se había convertido en descifrar esos secretos.

Una niña con problemas de salud, un pasado muy conflictivo y su obligada participación en una guerra que entrelazó pasado y futuro junto a sus nuevas amigas, ahora era una historiadora en su treintena que se estaba labrando un nombre y empezaba a llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación por sus hallazgos en los campos de la historia y la arqueología.

La mayor parte del mundo no había oído a hablar de Akrotiri, pero si oían la palabra mágica, «Atlántida», ya era otra cosa. Ella había descubierto unos glifos en los restos de Akrotiri que dieron paso a unas catacumbas en la montaña que mostraron relieves ricamente decorados sobre cómo era la ciudad, ahí en medio del Mar Egeo, antes de que el volcán de la isla cubriera la ciudad con toneladas de cenizas.

Tampoco habrían oído hablar del disco de Nebra, de hacía 3600 años, en la prehistoria europea, del que había muchas interpretaciones basadas en el cielo y las estrellas. Ella había encontrado, extraviado en el mercado negro, un disco muy parecido con otra disposición de elementos que indicaba que eran discos hermanos creados para cubrir todo el mapa astral del Mediterráneo y Próximo Oriente, de norte a sur, de este a oeste: posiblemente las primeras muestras de mapas de navegación del mundo.

Ahora estaba detrás de una de las joyas nunca expuestas de la cartografía medieval y moderna: el mapa de Piri Reis, conservado a duras penas en el mismo museo donde se encontró, en la ciudad de Istambul. Una maravilla de antes de las técnicas cartográficas modernas que encerraba otro gran misterio.

Hotaru tomó el teléfono esperando dos segundos antes de responder.

—Hotaru Tomoe al habla.

—Señorita Tomoe, se ha aceptado su petición para ver el fondo documental y de conservación del museo Topkapi Sarayi de Istambul. Desde el trece de mayo hasta el diecisiete tendrá tiempo de examinar el mapa de Piri Reis, tal y como pidió.

—Muchísimas gracias por la confianza. Hasta entonces.

—Adiós.

Hotaru guardó su móvil y se sentó en la hierba, mirando la fachada oeste del museo que visitaría en apenas tres días. Sonrió, esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba allí dentro. Tantos recuerdos se agolpaban… Pero antes de dejar que sus nervios desaparecieran y la sumieran en un estado de contemplación de los suyos, tomó su móvil una vez más.

—¿Hotaru?

—¡Michiru! Lo he conseguido. Voy a ver el mapa.

—¡Haruka, Hotaru lo ha conseguido! —vociferó la mujer, con buen ánimo. Hotaru pudo oír la voz algo tosca (igual que su forma de hablar) de Haruka felicitándola al fondo de lo que seguro que era el comedor. Allí, en Japón, era casi hora de dormir—. Qué bien que hayas llamado ahora, así no tenemos otro día de nervios. Tennos al corriente, ¿vale?

—¡Desde luego! Hasta pronto, ma.

—Adiós, cielo.

Se quedó mirando su Smartphone unos segundos, con la imagen de su madre adoptiva, Michiru, desapareciendo de la pantalla.

—Ya casi. Ya casi llego a ti, Chibiusa.

Y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Año 2000 – Finales de año_

La vida apacible que siempre había deseado. Su salud, de vuelta. Sus amistades. Su familia. Después de tanto luchar contra criaturas estrambóticas y los grandes enemigos de las marineras de Usagi, después de tanto sufrir, la paz por fin llegaba. Había tenido que renacer incluso para que nada de aquello ocurriera.

Ya hacía tres años del final de Galaxia. Hotaru Tomoe vivía con sus madres adoptivas, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna. Ellas solían turnarse para explorar el mundo, buscando restos de sus antiguos enemigos, y siempre había dos de ellas velando por Hotaru en su nueva vida como una estudiante normal. Además, con el poder de Setsuna, Chibiusa simplemente podía aparecer de la nada y alegrar el día entero a la reencarnación de Saturno.

Enterrada entre sus brazos en ese instante, Chibiusa protestaba de forma bastante infantil (para la edad que tenía) sobre que deseaba pasar más tiempo en el siglo XXI.

—¿Por qué nunca dices nada sobre eso? —se quejó la Pequeña Dama—. No sé qué pensar cuando te veo sonreír sin más.

—Quiero que estés aquí —dijo con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo—. Nada me hace más feliz.

—¿Pero?

—Pero tenemos toda la vida por delante. Ahora la tenemos.

Chibiusa era habladora. No hiperactivamente habladora, pero hablaba. Hotaru solía ser una tumba. Cuando por fin podía decir algo relevante, para la princesa era un golpe, fuera bueno o malo.

En esos momentos no sabía si hundirse un poco más en ese abrazo, tumbadas en la cama en pijama, o largarse dando un portazo.

—No lo entiendo…

Hotaru sonrió un poco más y se permitió el lujo de darle un beso en la frente. Algo por lo que podría salir con un moratón en la mejilla.

—Entiendo a los mayores —dijo, para que lo aceptara más fácilmente—. Empezamos a tener responsabilidades. Aprovechemos ahora de nuestro tiempo, sin quejarnos.

—Hablas como mi madre —replicó, como si fuera un insulto. Sin embargo, no se soltó de Hotaru—. ¿Crees que mamá sabe que…?

—Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Qué vergüenza… —A Hotaru le asombraba como esa niña que se había peleado tanto con Usagi por Mamoru era capaz de pronunciar la palabra «vergüenza». ¡Si eso era lo único que no tenía!—. Pero bueno, por lo menos podré ser clara cuando les diga que nos dejen en paz de una puñetera vez para que estemos solas.

Hotaru soltó una risita de comprensión, su forma ligeramente malhablada y tan directa de comunicarse era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Chibiusa. Y, ahora que había madurado un poco, no tenía miedo de pedir un abrazo o un beso si lo quería. Era igual de descarada que siempre, pero, bueno, Hotaru era distinta.

Estaban enamoradas. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Supongo que me tendré que ir ya —dijo Chibiusa, cuando oyó pasos subiendo las escaleras. Probablemente Setsuna, que prácticamente se había convertido en la taxista temporal de la princesa—. Vendré la semana que viene.

Hotaru asintió, con su sonrisa amable habitual, y dejó que su pareja se levantara. Chibiusa estiró las piernas y aplanó un poco su camiseta y su falda larga. A su madre le horrorizaban las arrugas en las ropas de su hija. Ésta suspiró con desgana, señal que recibió Hotaru para levantarse también. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Ya voy.

Hotaru esperó a que Chibiusa se girara hacia ella, con los brazos reposando en su falda, manos cruzadas. Era aquella clase de elegancia coqueta y sin recargar, tan simple, que encajaba tan bien con su carácter y tanto gustaba a Chibiusa. Cuando se encontraron mirada con mirada, Hotaru la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un silencioso beso de despedida en los labios, una promesa de reencuentro. Chibiusa no protestó. Si hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera llevado una decena más de esos.

—Sólo serán tres semanas.

—Tres semanas —repitió Chibiusa.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Las dos sonrieron. Hotaru le abrió la puerta a la princesa y ésta se fue con Setsuna, quien esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo. Ellas fueron andando, hablando del muy próximo viaje de Setsuna, que tenía que investigar una pequeña alteración espaciotemporal en el hemisferio sur, su especialidad. Tendría que hacer el barrido completo de medio planeta, incluso con sus grandes poderes como guardiana del tiempo, le resultaría muy duro. Ya era milagroso hablar de tres semanas de ausencia.

Hotaru recordaba siempre lo que pasaba tiempo atrás, cuando se quedaba sola y no tenía a nadie que la cuidara: se hundía en su oscuridad. Batallaba contra sí misma para conservar la cordura y recordarse que Chibiusa y el resto de marineras siempre estarían allí para darle su apoyo. Que no desaparecerían y la abandonarían. Que nunca estaría sola.

Desde que vivía en aquella casa, nunca estaba del todo sola. Se sentía segura. Se sentía querida en todos los aspectos que podría desear. Se sentía preparada para ser ella misma, para hacer planes de futuro, estudiar, trabajar, pensar incluso en vivir con Chibiusa (aunque aquello era tan fantasioso como para cualquier humano pensar que había una chica que la visitaba desde otro milenio).

Eran los días de calma. Eran los días más felices de su vida.

* * *

_Año 2017 – Istambul_

Sin darse cuenta, aquellos tres días de espera en Istambul pasaron volando. El inverno en Turquía no tenía nada que ver con las heladas japonesas. La costa oeste turca era un paraíso en comparación, se podía salir a pasear todos los días a media mañana y Hotaru siempre acababa librándose de unas chaquetas.

En aquellos tres días estuvo rememorando todas aquellas cosas importantes que Chibiusa le contaba, que en su momento no eran más que anécdotas. Cada detalle importaba, cada detalle podía ser una posible pista para poder volver a verla.

Sus amigos en Japón le llevaban diciendo lo mismo durante años: déjalo. No vale la pena el sufrimiento. Olvídate de ella. Se ha ido.

—Me niego —susurró para sí misma.

Por supuesto, ninguno de esos amigos sabía nada de quién era Chibiusa. No sabían nada de las marineras. No sabían nada de Setsuna. Ni de poderes, ni batallas, ni de porqué ella y una profesora llamado Ami Mizuno pasaban todas las horas muertas en la universidad, estudiando y repasando material histórico y geográfico que nada tenía que ver con el temario que realmente se enseñaba en la universidad.

—¿Hotaru Tomoe?

—Soy yo.

—Filiz Çagman —se presentó un hombre casi calvo con un porte casi tan elegante como el de ella. Se notaba que era un conservador de renombre con una imagen que mantener. Se dieron las manos y el hombre invitó a pasar al interior del palacio-museo—. La verdad es que nos sorprendió una llamada desde Japón preguntando por el mapa de Piri Reis. Normalmente las investigaciones en las que se incluye son de fuentes europeas.

Hotaru y Ami montaron un plan desde Japón para tener una excusa para ver el mapa. Hicieron un trabajo de investigación conjunto sobre los mapas europeos en relación con el contacto occidental con Japón, a partir del famoso explorador Francisco de Almeida y posteriores exploradores del Pacífico.

—Es un trabaja que abarca mucho —explicaba Hotaru, al impresionado conservador—. Francisco de Almeida nunca llegó a Japón, pero los mapas que los expertos a su alrededor hicieron fueron muy importantes.

—Supongo que es consciente que el mapa de Piri Reis se centró en el Atlántico. Sólo se ve América, África, Europa y unas poblaciones sin identificar al sur.

—Lo sé, pero es también uno de los más importantes en el desarrollo de la cartografía moderna.

Al parecer, a señor Çagman le gustaban los halagos a los tesoros que se dedicaba a conservar en el palacio Topkapi. Sonrió y asintió, conteniendo un momento de orgullo intenso.

—Muchos historiadores vienen para buscar una explicación a esta zona sur que Piri Reis documentó, pero yo creo que todas las teorías están dadas, y no se le debe dar tanta importancia.

Y también era listo. Hotaru quería buscar lo mismo que estos historiadores. Poco le importaban los puntos marcados en América o África. ¿Cuáles eran esos nombres en lo que todo el mundo decía que era la Antártida? ¿Cómo podía haber nadie viviendo allí? A menos, claro, que fueras Hotaru Tomoe, pareja de una persona que venía del futuro. Ella jugaba con una ventaja secreta que pensaba poner a prueba en cuanto tuviera el mapa delante.

—Admito que me fascina esa parte del mapa —dijo, mientras cruzaban el tercer patio del palacio, donde se encontraba la biblioteca— y querría comprobar una cosa también, pero prefiero encontrar nombres en África. Además, se teoriza con una de esas islas en el borde del mapa…

—Que podría ser Japón, cierto. El mapa es de 1510, apenas unas pocas décadas antes de que Portugal llegue a Japón de forma definitiva. Nada les impediría haber llegado treinta años antes.

La conversación dio vueltas de una forma muy especulativa, pomposa y hasta algo absurda sobre hasta qué punto el mapa fue vital para conocer el mundo atlántico. Hotaru no tenía más remedio que ser amable y aguantar el chaparrón de información que ya sabía sobre que Piri Reis se había basado en un mapa de Colón para crear toda la costa americana y en parte de los primeros mapas portugueses en África para esa parte. Que el mapa de Piri Reis era el único testimonio conservado del descubrimiento de América como tal sobre un mapa del momento (pues los originales se habían perdido).

Cuando por fin el olor a papel viejo invadió a Hotaru, Filiz se relajó y dejó a la investigadora deambular por su cuenta mientras él sacaba el mapa de una estantería lleno de documentos enmarcados en cristal por las dos caras, para protegerlos de la degradación.

Hotaru se situó delante del mapa de Piri Reis, que no llegaba al metro de alto, a la par nerviosa, fascinada y preocupada por encontrar o no encontrar lo que buscaba.

—La dejaré trabajar, ya la he agobiado demasiado. Estaré trabajando con otros documentos.

—Gracias, señor Çagman.

Sin la presión de alguien observándola, Hotaru empezó a trazar los contornos del mapa con el dedo desde la parte que mostraba América Central. Sus detallados textos en los lados brindaban rica información sobre las zonas que aparecían en el mapa. Había nombres muy pequeñitos de norte a sur del continente, hasta que el borde cartografiado se transformaba en una gran masa de tierra sin determinar que bien podría haber sido una unión entre la Patagonia y la Antártida.

A Hotaru no le costó encontrar el motivo del misterio del mapa de Piri Reis. Las primeras palabras que para el resto de estudiosos no tenían sentido, para ella lo significaron todo.

Y reconoció la que estaba más destacada: Nivaos.

* * *

_Año 2000 – Verano_

—Cuando era más pequeña, a mi madre le gustaba distraerme contándome cuentos de otros tiempos, cuando el Milenio de Plata no llegaba a vuestro tiempo en busca de ayuda —le explicaba Chibiusa a Hotaru, un día que estaban en el campo, disfrutando de la buena salud de la mayor. Hotaru tenía la cabeza de su amada en su falda, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad—. Mis abuelos y bisabuelos sabían que sus enemigos aparecerían tarde o temprano, y dejaron muchas medidas de seguridad preparadas.

—¿Nosotras éramos una de ellas?

Chibiusa la miró a los ojos, aunque la viera boca abajo. Asintió.

—Las marineras erais nuestra primera defensa.

Hotaru asintió de vuelta. Le parecía increíble que a pesar de lo inmadura que era Chibiusa, tuviera la cabeza tan clara sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se notaba que estaba creciendo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que montaron un desastre digno de mí cuando era cría —se rio entonces. Hotaru sonrió con ganas también—. Enviaron a habitantes de confianza a vivir en otras épocas de los que casi nunca volvimos a oír a hablar. —Aquello sonó cruel, así que se apresuró a añadir—: No les pasó nada malo, simplemente mi familia no fue capaz de contactar con ellos hasta que hubieron pasado centenares de años.

—¿Cómo sabes que siguieron allí sin que nada pasara?

—Siempre construían sus ciudades en lugares donde la gente de la época no les encontrara fácilmente. Además, cuando se deshabitaba, la ciudad desaparecía y sólo quedaba un rastro mágico. Como medida de seguridad.

—Eres toda una experta —dijo, con voz de sospecha Hotaru.

—Eh, oye, llegué aquí escapando de Fu saltándome las normas del espacio-tiempo, pues claro que sé cosas.

—Qué chica tan problemática que tengo de novia…

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? —se rio ella. Tiró de la camiseta de Hotaru y la obligó a inclinarse dolorosamente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando la soltó, Hotaru estaba muda, aunque sonriente, y Chibiusa siguió hablando, su auténtica especialidad—. Me acuerdo de la última ciudad, Nivaos. Fue un desastre, mi abuelo tiró tres siglos más allá de lo que había querido.

—Ni siquiera estaba el mundo descubierto entonces.

—¡Máxima seguridad, eso sí!

—¿Y para qué servían esas ciudades?

—Para detener oleadas de monstruos —dijo, algo más seria—. Eran como una gran antorcha para avisar a quien escuchara. Tenían el poder necesario para enviarnos una señal a nosotros, y despertar a las marineras.

—Entonces, si simplemente desaparecieron…

—… Es que nunca pasó nada grave. Y lo mejor de todo es que aún sabemos dónde están.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La energía de esas ciudades sigue ahí. Es un radar. Cada vez que alguien pasa cerca, recibimos una señal pequeña.

—Fascinante… Entonces la ciudad de Nivaos puede ser un desierto y seguir existiendo para su propósito…

Hotaru la arqueóloga acababa de despertar.

* * *

_Año 2017 – Istambul_

Nivaos. Hotaru había encontrado una de esas ciudades secretas. Alguien la había visto antes, había estado allí. Alguien había dejado constancia, y Piri Reis había acabado poniendo su nombre en el mapa, probablemente sin tener ni idea de quién había visto la ciudad o de si siquiera era una ciudad.

Aquella esperanza enterrada durante tantos años por fin salía a la luz con toda su potencia. Tenía ganas de llorar, de saltar y sacudir los brazos, a ver si era real. ¡Por fin había una pista!

Pero ella siempre había sido una persona muy contenida de sus emociones. En lugar de eso, estuvo un rato examinando el mapa con todo detalle, anotando todos los nombres de los que nunca había oído nada. No dejaban de ser potenciales pistas, aunque luego no llevaran a nada. Quizás había muchas más de esas ciudades enterradas y Piri Reis las documentó.

En realidad, desde siempre había sido ese el objetivo de sus investigaciones. Aquellas ciudades perdidas en el tiempo, creadas por el Milenio de Plata, aquellas colonias solitarias y escondidas creadas sólo para combatir a sus posibles enemigos. No encontró lo que buscaba en Akrotiri, buscando la Atlántida como tantos personajes soñadores. No encontró las pistas que quería investigando aquella segunda parte del disco de Nebra. Nuevos tesoros arqueológicos de los que se enorgullecía, pero que hasta que su objetivo final no se cumpliera, no podría presumir de su descubrimiento.

Hotaru calculó que habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Filiz le había dejado con el mapa. Él fue apareciendo y desapareciendo de la sala, seguro que trabajando en sus propios proyectos. Un conservador de museo no estaba allí solamente para abrir las puertas a los investigadores curiosos.

—Señor Çagman, he terminado por hoy. Mañana haré otra visita para reforzar mis datos y creo que ya estará.

—Eficiente. Espero que su investigación de muy buenos resultados.

—De momento van por muy buen camino —se sinceró—. Ami Mizuno, mi compañera, estará muy contenta. Y, desde luego, cuando se publique el artículo su nombre estará allí. Está siendo un gran apoyo.

—Es mi trabajo —sonrió, aparentando una mal disimulada falsa modestia. Un halago nunca estaba de más.

Çagman acompañó a Hotaru de vuelta a la entrada. Ésta andaba algo despistada sobre la conversación que le intentaba sacar sobre las maravillas de la ciudad, pues estaba deseando volver a llamar por teléfono. Quién lo diría, con el pánico que le tenía.

Nada más quedarse a solas, Hotaru sacó su Smartphone y marcó el número de Michiru.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo. La he encontrado.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos. Hotaru odiaría tener que ver la cara de Michiru en esa situación. La tensión la hubiera matado.

—¿Estás segura? Es medio mundo de lo que estamos hablando.

—He encontrado un nombre exacto y sé dónde está. Vamos a encontrar a Setsuna.

* * *

_Año 2001 – Enero_

Hotaru nunca olvidaría el día en el que vio a Haruka y a Michiru llorar desconsoladas y abrazadas, intentando darse apoyo. Había oído un ruido extraño en el piso de abajo y, con su tremendo sigilo innato, llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a sus madres adoptivas de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hotaru! Deberías estar en la cama… —se giró Michiru, inmediatamente, intentando aparentar serenidad.

—Díselo. Lo tendrá que saber tarde o temprano —le recomendó Haruka. Michiru se levantó para llevar a su hija de nuevo a la cama, como toda respuesta. Hotaru estaba empezando a atar cabos. No había tantas personas importantes a su alrededor y Haruka lo vio. Tuvo que hablar ella—. Setsuna ha desaparecido.

Haruka y Michiru llevaron a Hotaru de vuelta a su habitación, mientras la adolescente intentaba sacar siquiera una palabra que demostrara el torbellino de emociones turbias que amenazaban con destruirla.

—Tendría que estar volviendo de comprobar esa alteración del espacio-tiempo en el hemisferio sur —explicó Haruka, quien parecía que fuera a destruir media casa en uno de sus famosos terremotos—. Hemos perdido la señal de su cetro hace unas pocas horas.

Desde la última de las guerras, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna habían usado sus poderes para que sus armas fueran localizadores también. Así, en el caso de que una de ellas se perdiera (el arma o la marinera), el resto lo sabría y podría actuar. Que simplemente la señal hubiera dejado de llegar era un muy mal augurio.

Hotaru no fue capaz de decir una palabra. Sus madres la dejaron dormir, pero no lo hizo. Es más, pasó varios días en ese estado, como en aquellos viejos tiempos en los que era incapaz de, simplemente, estar sana. Apenas comió, bebió lo que la obligaban y pasó varios días con una repentina fiebre.

—Esto es como cuando su cuerpo estaba estresado por el control de su otra personalidad. No podrá aguantarlo mucho si no lo combate —oyó que Haruka decía, a cierta distancia.

Hotaru divagó durante esos días sobre qué era peor para todos: perder la conexión con el futuro, perder a Chibiusa, perder a Setsuna… de un plumazo, toda aquella felicidad que había surgido al final de la guerra con Galaxia se había esfumado.

Su mente adolescente, al principio, se lamentó a toda potencia por la pérdida de Chibiusa. Era a quien amaba, y lo tenía clarísimo. Aquella persona que le había dado tanta felicidad ahora estaba a un milenio de distancia en el futuro. Ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verla. Si la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y responsable de abrirla desaparecía… La puerta simplemente permanecería cerrada. Quizás para siempre.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco podría volver a ver a Setsuna, una de sus madres, si no hacía algo. Y lo peor era que la casa no se movía para buscarla. Tanto Haruka como Michiru permanecieron varios días encerradas, ordenando a Hotaru que hiciera lo mismo, a riesgo de que separarse ni que fuera unas horas conllevara otra desaparición.

Eso hundió a Hotaru aún más en su desesperación. Si las dos marineras más poderosas no eran capaces de hacer nada, ¿qué iba a poder hacer ella? Y Hotaru no tenía la fortaleza de la Pequeña Dama quien, seguro estaría usando todos sus trucos y artimañas para inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados de sus padres y volver al presente. Hotaru estaba segura de que Chibiusa empezaría a buscar inmediatamente a Setsuna. Plutón era como su hermana mayor.

Así que ella también tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a Setsuna. ¡Chibiusa iba a estar bien! Estaba con su familia. Igual que Hotaru, precisamente. Fraguó un plan mientras su mente se emperraba en repasar todos los momentos felices con Chibiusa, que ya creía perdidos e imposibles de repetir.

—¿Cómo buscamos a mamá? —preguntó Hotaru un día.

Haruka mantuvo su mirada fija en la pica, en la que caían algunas gotas de agua del grifo. Michiru tuvo que mirar a su hija cara a cara.

—No lo sabemos. Setsuna guardó secretos de nosotras por seguridad. Sabemos que buscó zonas con tierra. Sabemos que desapareció entre las islas antárticas y Sudamérica. Pero no tenemos forma de llegar hasta allí.

Aunque Hotaru tenía un plan (y creía seguro que Haruka y Michiru también tenían uno), que fueran incapaces de llegar al otro lado del mundo era algo que ella tampoco sabía arreglar.

Un pacto silencioso se formó ese día en el interior de Hotaru. Mientras que el resto de marineras concentrarían sus esfuerzos en encontrar a base de fuerza bruta a Setsuna, ella iba a tomar el camino largo, poniéndose a prueba paso a paso, pasar por todos los filtros y educarse en base a su pasión por la historia: esa era justamente la clave que la llevaría hasta Setsuna de nuevo. Nunca hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de la clase de información que su novia le había proporcionado como si de una anécdota se tratase.

Sin Chibiusa ni nadie de su familia que la guiara, tendría que encontrar ella misma una mítica ciudad que mezclaba pasado y futuro. Estaba segura de que era allí donde encontraría a Setsuna.

Lo sentía.

* * *

_2017 – Costa sureste de la Patagonia argentina. Tierra del Fuego._

Un punto en un mapa con un nombre grabado era la mejor pista que habían tenido en quince años sobre el paradero de Setsuna.

La esperanza de recuperar a su madre y al amor de su vida que se negaba a olvidar, la pista que únicamente la infinita confianza de Chibiusa en Hotaru había permitido que existiera. Si en alguna cosa había creído desde que conoció a las marineras, era en el amor. Una cursilada de lo más grande de la que sacaba todo su valor y había luchado a lo largo de toda su carrera profesional. Recuperar a las personas que quería valía más que todo el prestigio que la arqueología pudiera darle.

Ahora, al pie de la costa en una maravillosa mezcla entre mar en calma, bosques frondosos y altas montañas nevadas y glaciares escondidos entre los valles, Hotaru se enfrentaba por fin al momento que había soñado durante tantos años. Un verano frío en el fin del mundo era la mejor manera de idilizarlo.

—El mapa sitúa la ciudad de Nivaos en algún punto de esta costa este —explicó—. Chibiusa siempre me contaba que era mejor una ciudad con tierra y mar en un lugar difícil de habitar. No quedan muchas opciones.

—Son centenares de kilómetros de costa —suspiró Michiru.

—Tendremos que confiar en el buen ojo de Hotaru para encontrar la ciudad. Y en sus poderes.

Hotaru siempre guardó un as bajo la manga: su poder proveniente de Saturno. Un poder inicialmente prohibido, que profetizaba la destrucción del planeta y que Hotaru consiguió transformar en energía protectora a lo largo de la guerra contra Galaxia. A raíz de ese nuevo propósito en su vida que fue encontrar a Setsuna y la ciudad perdida de Nivaos, Hotaru entrenó el poder del Silencio (nombrado por la misma profecía) para pasar de ser una habilidad para destruir a detectar esa misma destrucción.

Una habilidad de tipo «radar» que le permitía encontrar, por ejemplo, una cámara sellada en Akrotiri, o los restos de un pueblo con el gemelo del disco de Nebra enterrado entre ellos.

Y pese a todo, aquellos habían sido meros entrenamientos comparados con el esfuerzo de trazar cientos de kilómetros buscando una señal, un resto, que la guiara hacia Setsuna. Y para eso, Haruka, Michiru y ella habían preparado un largo recorrido a través de las duras carreteras de la Tierra del Fuego.

—Empecemos.

Transformada en Saturno, lanza en ristre y bien abrigada por el intenso viento que circulaba a lo largo de esa costa, Hotaru empezó a otear el horizonte en busca de anomalías en un paisaje prácticamente virgen, desplazado de la mano del ser humano, mientras Haruka controlaba su vehículo yendo a campo a través.

Cada colina en medio de la nada, cada río que tenía su cauce dividido, cada pie de montaña que había sufrido erosión, cada puerto natural, ideal para una ciudad. Todos puntos vitales en los que Hotaru convocaba su Muro de Silencio que se ampliaba como una onda expansiva, esperando encontrar una visión de destrucción o abandono como respuesta.

Y sí, hubo respuestas. Decenas de antiguos pueblos reducidos a unos pocos huesos animales, enterramientos, trozos de madera y piedra. A veces cuevas prehistóricas que habían sido habitadas hacía más de diez mil años con restos de animales que ni siquiera existían ya. Material fascinante como arqueóloga, pero frustrante a cada siguiente señal positiva.

Una semana y media buscando cobijo de los vientos del Atlántico y de las criaturas de la Patagonia, racionando sus reservas de comida y agua hasta que encontraban una población en la que comprar. Siempre en constante contacto con Ami Mizuno, quien supervisaba la ruta de la costa y también intentaba darles todas las pistas posibles para evitarles trabajo de más. Noches contemplando el cielo estrellado y las heladas montañas, cada vez más lejos conforme se alejaban de los Andes. Días soleados disfrutando de la brisa marina y buena visibilidad, y días tormentosos en los que era prácticamente imposible avanzar por los muy pocos caminos que existían en aquella costa.

—Creo que estamos demasiado lejos ya —dijo, cuando hubieron rastreado toda la costa este de la isla principal de la Tierra del Fuego. El agotamiento y la frustración eran evidentes—. Al otro lado del canal ya hay el continente.

—¿Crees que tiene que estar en un lugar de difícil acceso? —preguntó Haruka, mirando dicho canal.

—Sí. Chibiusa lo dejó claro, tenía que ser un sitio bien protegido al que la humanidad llegara poco.

—Entonces quizás deberíamos recorrer la costa interior. Ya vimos que la cordillera se extendía hasta por otras islas.

—Propongo pasar antes por esta ciudad chilena, Punta Arenas. Necesitamos un descanso sólido.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar hasta allí, pero la peculiar familia llegó allí sorprendiéndose de las buenas dimensiones de la ciudad. A su alrededor, todos los pocos sitios que habían encontrado apenas tenían unas pocas casas.

Aunque se propusieron descansar, Hotaru siguió ejecutando sus poderes en cuanto nadie miraba. Era una ciudad grande, así que siempre tenía respuestas dispares. Incendios, reconstrucciones, y podría trazar ella sola toda la construcción de la ciudad. No había investigado nada, pero en aquel sitio habían ocurrido muchos hechos violentos.

Además, especialmente cuando el sol le permitió ver un poco mejor su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo mal encaminadas que habían estado estos últimos días. Hotaru miraba al sur o al oeste y veía montañas altísimas, alzándose rectas sobre el mar, y si miraba al este o al norte… Había montañas, sí, pero la mayor parte era llanura. Su intuición y lo que quedaba de sus recuerdos con Chibiusa le decían que encontraría Nivaos entre los grandes picos.

Al día siguiente, con las fuerzas repuestas y con un nuevo objetivo en marcha, Haruka tomó la delantera y dijo:

—He hablado con la gente de por aquí. Dicen que es buen momento para viajar por mar por el Estrecho de Magallanes. Un pescador se ha ofrecido a acercarnos a esa isla de ahí —dijo, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la isla más próxima—. Isla de Dawson. ¿Os suena?

Hotaru y Michiru negaron, pero aceptaron la proposición. Ver las montañas al alrededor de un paso tan importante como el Estrecho de Magallanes podría darles nuevas pistas por donde buscar.

Viajar con un desconocido resultó más complicado de lo esperado. El barco pesquero era relativamente pequeño y no había mucho lugar donde esconder un aparatoso poder como el de Hotaru. La marinera de Saturno tenía que limitarse a analizar con su ojo de arqueóloga todo aquello que hubiera sido modificado. Además, tenía la firme creencia de que ellas tres, teniendo tanto que ver con el mundo del futuro, serían capaces de encontrar alguna señal específica para ellas. ¡Qué diablos! Si hasta esperaba que las alertas de la antigua ciudad se dispararan con su presencia.

Pero mientras nada ocurría, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido de la realidad quedaría prendada de la majestuosidad de las montañas que salían directamente del mar y convertían el estrecho en un paso algo claustrofóbico, a la par que hermoso. Hotaru había viajado a muchos sitios del mundo a su temprana edad, pero nunca había visto nada igual.

La isla de Dawson se acercaba ya. Estaba bastante cerca del continente, y era la que hacía esquina con el estrecho. Había una parte plana, a la que quisieron dirigirse a la vuelta, y su parte sur, la más escarpada, donde había más posibilidades de encontrar una pista.

Pero no encontraron ninguna pista.

—No puede ser tan simple.

—En realidad… Eso parece.

—No hay duda. Eso es Nivaos.

En una ría marina que se hundía entre las montañas había una pequeña playa. Todo su alrededor, como grabado en piedra, altos edificios se habían fusionado con las montañas, piedra, tierra y nieve unidas de una forma increíble, por la que todo el mundo menos ellas pensaba que aquello era un mero accidente geográfico. La ciudad de Nivaos prácticamente consistía sólo de rascacielos que parecía que hubieran tapiado usando la montaña como material.

¿Qué clase de arquitectura era aquella? ¿Con qué tecnologías habían construido la ciudad? ¿Qué materiales habían usado? Todo lo que podía ver Hotaru mientras el pescador les acercaba inocentemente a la orilla era que toda una ciudad se había petrificado con el tiempo sólo para ocultarse de la vista de todo el mundo.

Sólo se le ocurrió decir algo:

—Piri Reis creó el mapa antes de que se descubriera el Estrecho de Magallanes.

Haruka y Michiru la miraron, como si estuviera diciendo que lo que estaban viendo era mentira.

—Quizás alguien llegó hasta aquí pero no cruzó al Pacífico —comentó Michiru—. Los exploradores no eran perfectos.

—Además, por narices alguien tuvo que ver esto y alertar a quien fuera de Europa que había este pedazo de ciudad en medio de una isla.

Ni cuando desembarcaron al pie de los grandes edificios, el pescador se dio cuenta de nada. O quizás lo había visto tanto que no se sorprendía. Haruka, que tenía un cierto don de lenguas, le pidió que les buscara en unas horas, que querían pasar ahí un rato explorando. El pescador se fue con toda la calma del mundo.

—Qué buena gente —dijo Haruka, acercándose a Hotaru—. Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? Dudo que tus poderes funcionen de la misma manera aquí.

—Habrá interferencias, pero lo antiguo y lo nuevo destacan. Podría encontrar a Setsuna o su cetro igualmente.

—¿Cómo sabemos que fue aquí donde Setsuna desapareció y no en cualquier otro sitio que no tuviera esta historia?

La pregunta de Michiru daba al traste con todas las teorías, y Hotaru ya lo había tenido en cuenta. Para ello, sólo tenía una media respuesta:

—Si fue a revisar aquella alerta que dijisteis y la alerta se desactivó antes de desaparecer, es que pasó por aquí primero. Tendremos que confiar en la suerte.

Hotaru empezó a dirigirse al edificio más alto. Sería el mejor sitio para tener el sistema que alertaría a los padres de Chibiusa. Aunque no era su prioridad inmediata, si encontraban allí mismo a Setsuna estaba cien por cien segura de que en pocos minutos tendrían a la Pequeña Dama (quizás ya no tan pequeña) saltando al alrededor de Setsuna y Hotaru. El corazón de Hotaru rogaba por su aparición.

Con el pensamiento de poder recobrar la vida que quedó trágicamente en pausa cuando era adolescente, Hotaru ejecutó el Muro de Silencio una vez más, con las expectantes miradas de sus madres detrás. Obtuvo una respuesta inmediata que tenía que ver con los antiguos edificios, lo que ya esperaba.

Y al siguiente instante, en el centro del edificio, una onda azul cielo salió por encima de sus cabezas, como si el poder de Hotaru hubiera rebotado en algún lado.

—Eso tiene que ser el sistema de alerta de Nivaos —dijo—. Chibiusa y Setsuna sabían que seguía activado.

—Es impresionante que una ciudad compartida en piedra y absorbida por la montaña siga teniendo esta tecnología en marcha.

La onda cubrió las montañas del alrededor y, probablemente, toda la isla. Un minuto tenso esperando que hubiera una tercera reacción, una señal de que Setsuna o su cetro estuvieran en la isla.

—¡Allí!

Una muy débil señal de luz relucía al fondo del valle, en el que parecía que había una pequeña colina que rodeaba esa luz. Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka corrieron hacia la luz, antes de que se desvaneciera y la perdieran de vista. Sin embargo, dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era aquella colina.

—¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?! —exclamó Haruka.

Aquella supuesta colina no era otra cosa que lo que seguro que eran miles de monstruos que iban desde humanoides de más de dos metros hasta pequeños trasgos de poco más de un metro, pisándose unos a otros y agolpándose entorno a una sola figura.

La marinera de Plutón estaba allí con los brazos extendidos y con su vara, que emitía destellos. Sus ojos, cerrados con solemnidad. Una clara posición de poder. Pero estaba petrificada igual que todos esos monstruos e igual que la ciudad de Nivaos entera. Lo único que no lo estaba era la esfera que conformaba la parte más poderosa de su cetro, que tan importante había sido en el pasado.

Hotaru se abrió paso sin ningún tipo de control hasta Setsuna, intentando no desmoronarse llorando. Justo cuando llegaba hasta allí, se detuvo.

—Es su propia magia… —dijo, cuando sintió los pasos de las otras dos marineras detrás de ella—. Detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor para salvarnos de este ataque masivo.

—Entonces no debes tocarla. Ni tampoco el cetro —le advirtió Michiru—. Si el tiempo se reanuda ahora…

—Es trabajo para mí —sentenció Haruka—. Van a ser muchos terremotos los que va a sufrir la isla hoy.

Hotaru se sentó delante de la petrificada Setsuna. Parecía una estatua construida en su honor, con su alma atrapada dentro. Tantos años, más de quince años, congelada en el tiempo. Y ellas habían tardado todo este tiempo en encontrarla.

—Nos salvó… —repitió.

Michiru se sentó a su lado, observando en todo momento a su pareja usar el poder de Urano para convertir en polvo la gran amenaza atrapada en el tiempo que tenían a su alrededor. Era una particular escena de paz la que tenían a su alrededor.

—Y ahora la salvamos nosotros. Volverá a casa. En cuanto toquemos la esfera, su poder se desvanecerá. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

—No lo hará —repuso—. Se ha perdido tantos años de nuestras vidas… Ni siquiera sé cómo se lo va a tomar el resto. Ni siquiera sé lo que va a pasar con Chibiusa. Incapaz de volver a nuestro tiempo por su cuenta, para buscarla… Yo he sido una privilegiada. He encaminado toda mi vida a recuperar a Setsuna, a mi madre, siempre hubo ese camino. ¿Qué ha podido hacer Chibiusa todos estos años, en su impotencia? Sabiendo dónde está exactamente, incapaz de nunca llegar hasta allí, no encontrándola en su tiempo tampoco. ¿Qué carga soportaría saber que una de las personas más importantes de tu vida ha estado tantos años en peligro y nunca has podido hacer nada?

Michiru miró el rostro sereno de Setsuna. Su juventud también estaba intacta. No había envejecido. Ahora Hotaru era mayor que ella.

—No puedes atormentarte por lo que no sabes. Nos enfrentaremos a ello todas juntas cuando ocurra. Estoy segura de que a Chibiusa también le va a costar… todo. Pero ella no es de las que pierde la esperanza, y seguro que, igual que tú has buscado sin parar a Setsuna y sigues queriendo a la Pequeña Dama, ella siente exactamente lo mismo.

Hotaru se dejó abrazar, de lado, por Michiru, mientras Haruka se encargaba de los últimos monstruos a su alrededor. La pobre estaba sudando.

—Os abrazaría, pero ando pringosa de sudor. La transformación me hace lucir perfecta en todo excepto eso.

Hotaru la tomó de la mano para levantarse y la abrazó igualmente. Habían corrido de aquí para allá y avanzado a trancas y a barrancas a través de ese ejército que ya había desaparecido, tragado polvo de la costa patagónica y todos sus vientos. Qué más daba.

—Vamos a descongelarla.

Hotaru puso la mano encima de la esfera, con sus madres preparadas para sostener la caída de Setsuna. En cuanto lo hizo, el cuerpo de la marinera perdió la fortaleza de la piedra, volvió al tiempo real, y cayó desmayada, probablemente del agotamiento de su último y más crítico poder. El debilitamiento de su poder revirtió su transformación. Volvía a tener aspecto de persona de calle.

—Respira y su corazón late bien —dijo Michiru. Ella tenía algunos conocimientos básicos de medicina—. Pero no debemos quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos volver a casa.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? Dudo que nos dejen llevar una persona inconsciente de aquí para allá sin más.

La respuesta apareció por si sola cuando, al cabo de un minuto, se abrió un portal detrás de todas ellas. De éste, una mujer hacía dar vueltas unas peculiares llaves en su mano, como si hubiera practicado durante muchos años el movimiento. Iba vestida con unos colores tan vivos como su increíble melena rosa, casi como hubiera adaptado el movimiento hippie a un cuadro de Jackson Pollock y luego hubiera aclarado los colores para que quedara una mezcla de pasteles, plateados y chillones. Su mirada, diametralmente opuesta a la alegría que se desprendía de su ropa, parecía que fuera a derruir Nivaos con solo vistazo.

—El taxi ha llegado. ¡Y ya iba siendo hora!

Chibiusa había tardado tres minutos exactos en saber que su mundo y el de Hotaru volvían a estar unidos.

* * *

_De vuelta a Tokio_

Un par de saltos fugaces en el espacio/tiempo sin el permiso de la inconsciente Setsuna, y se plantaron en el hospital más cercano a la casa de Hotaru. Michiru envió un mensaje rápido pidiendo que vinieran todas las marineras. Haruka cargó, con la ayuda de Chibiusa, con la agotada marinera de Plutón. Hotaru se avanzó para pedir médicos de emergencias por un desmayo que había sufrido su familiar por la calle.

Nadie dijo nada durante una hora. Hotaru y Chibiusa se iban mirando dentro de esa esfera de tensión en la que no sabían palpar qué clase de muro había crecido entre las dos, después de esos diecisiete años de distancia. Usagi y Rei, expertas en charlar más de la cuenta, miraban en silencio a Setsuna desde el pasillo. Ami era la única marinera del Sistema Solar interior que estaba dentro de la habitación: se quedó un buen rato abrazada a Hotaru, por todo el trabajo que ellas dos habían llevado a cabo desde que entraron en la universidad para encontrar a Setsuna. Excepto Chibiusa, todo el mundo conocía esa historia.

Chibiusa no se quejó en ningún momento de no saber cosas, de no poder ayudar, de nada. A Hotaru le pareció raro. Quizás estaba esperando a quedarse ellas dos solas. Observaba a su hermana mayor no oficial, su querida Fu. Se esforzaba por dar una imagen neutral, por alguna razón. Quizás era lo que había aprendido a hacer, como princesa. Hotaru no conseguía deducir qué pasaba por su mente, como siempre conseguía cuando era joven. Quizás aún estaba aceptando el cambio, como ella había predicho.

Cuando el horario de visitas se dio por concluido y los médicos declararon que la vida de Setsuna estaba fuera de peligro, las marineras fueron marchándose a casa. Sólo permitían a un familiar legal quedarse allí. Eso identificaba a Hotaru solamente.

—No me pienso ir —declaró Chibiusa, dejando ver que su tozudez e inflexibilidad seguían allí—. Desapareceré cuando sea conveniente, pero me quedaré.

Haruka y Michiru asintieron y se fueron, dejando a la antigua pareja a solas con la persona que por un gran motivo de peso las había separado, a pesar de probablemente haberles salvado la vida.

Chibiusa no se había atrevido hasta aquel momento a mostrar ninguna señal de su dolor. Hotaru supo que esa fortaleza acababa en ese instante, cuando la princesa se acercó a Setsuna y le acarició una mejilla.

—Fu… Estás igual que la última vez que te vi —susurró. Hotaru notó que quiso seguir, pero las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos rápidamente y enterró su cara en las sábanas de la cama. Hotaru, acertadamente, alcanzó su hombro y reposó su cara en el hombro derecho de Chibiusa. Ella inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos, llorando en silencio—. ¡Fu está bien! Fu está bien…

—Fu está bien… —repitió Hotaru, no pudiendo resistir la urgencia de llorar también.

Así se quedaron un rato, rompiendo la barrera del tiempo reconstruyendo un poco de aquella complicidad y confianza que se tenían. Hotaru fue consciente desde el momento que había dicho Chibiusa que se iba a quedar, que no todo estaba perdido.

—No sé cómo disculparme —balbuceó—. Tantos años esperando…

—Cállate. No hagas eso —le espetó—. Ninguna de las dos pudo hacer nada.

—¿Tú sabías…?

—Todo el tiempo. Desde el momento en el que se congelaron las puertas del tiempo supe qué había pasado, cómo había pasado y dónde estaba Fu atrapada. —Su voz tembló peligrosamente, probablemente por la rabia contenida durante tantos años—. Recé durante años para que te acordaras de aquellos cuentos para niños sobre ciudades perdidas, tan tontos que me parecían y… —Hotaru soltó una risita tonta. Chibiusa también sonrió—. Nunca hubiéramos recuperado a Setsuna si no fuera por…

«Porque fuimos pareja», pensó en decir. Hotaru se lo notó en su tono. Las dos se dieron cuenta de aquello y se miraron con sorpresa y cierta inocencia.

—Ha pasado… mucho tiempo… —recalcó Chibiusa, en otro tono.

Hotaru siempre llevaba la honestidad y la sinceridad por delante. No podía callarse lo que sentía.

—Yo te sigo queriendo —dijo, con una mano el pecho y su mirada de adolescente afligida, rescatada del pasado—. No ha cambiado. Ese amor ha madurado, en todo caso. Y soy consciente delo que ha pasado.

Chibiusa miró un instante a Setsuna.

—Me he convertido en una persona amarga. No sé si queda algo de aquel amor inocente que sentía. He tenido que soportar y guardarme muchos sentimientos que ojalá hubiera desviado protestando, como solía hacer.

—No voy a insistirte —dijo, a pesar de que notaba una parte de aquella esperanza empezando a quebrarse—. Cada una hemos tenido una vida sin la otra. Si crees que es demasiado tarde, o que tanto ha cambiado… Lo aceptaré.

Chibiusa alzó la mirada hacia ella, aunque seguía encarada a Fu. Había tantísimas cosas que habían dejado de vivir juntas… Era demoledor.

—¿Qué vida tienes tú? —preguntó—. Yo sigo siendo una princesa. He hecho lo que he podido para no perder la esperanza con Fu y a la vez no revolcarme demasiado en mi miseria. A eso se ha reducido mi existencia.

—Yo… No sé —contestó Hotaru—. Empecé fatal. No digería la desaparición de Setsuna. No digería que no pudiera verte. Un día simplemente me cansé y empecé a estudiar todo lo que estuve en mi mano para encontrar alguna pista sobre dónde estaba Nivaos. He encaminado estos últimos diecisiete años a ello. Setsuna y tú érais y sois demasiado importantes como para que mi yo miedosa de la soledad se quedara sin hacer nada. —Hotaru notó que Chibiusa reaccionaba positivamente a aquella revelación—. Casi no tengo amigos, a parte de mis colegas de investigación. Ami Mizuno es ahora mi mejor amiga, y prácticamente todo de lo que hemos hablado ha sido de recuperar a Setsuna y cómo íbamos a hacerlo, sólo con esa historia que me contaste de Nivaos como pista. Me hecho algo famosilla por el camino para conseguirlo.

—Tienes razón, no tienes vida —replicó, con una risita—. Pero suena como una historia que me encantaría escuchar, ahora que tiene un final feliz.

Aquel atisbo de mirada cómplice que Hotaru aún recordaba de tiempo atrás seguía ahí. Un detalle que, aunque no hizo que recuperara toda la esperanza, hizo que se sintiera muy feliz.

—Deberías dormir —le dijo entonces Chibiusa, rompiendo el momento—. Pareces una científica loca, con esas ojeras y el pelo tan bufado.

—Si te contara…

Hotaru no le preguntó que qué haría ella. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir. Todo el cansancio sustituyó la tensión cuando se tumbó en el único sofá de la habitación.

Habitualmente, Hotaru soñaba. Solía tener profecías como sueños, o viejas pesadillas, o algunos sueños dulzones. Estaba tan cansada que simplemente volvió a abrir los ojos cuando ya era de día, cuando un médico entró para comprobar cómo estaba Setsuna.

Buscando a Chibiusa, Hotaru se fijó en la puerta entreabierta del baño y sonrió. Seguía teniendo una habilidad innata para buscarse problemas y librarse de los castigos al mismo tiempo. Sólo cuando el médico se volvió a ir, la princesa reapareció, como si sólo se hubiera vuelto invisible.

—Magia para las travesuras. Un clásico —dijo Hotaru.

Chibiusa no dijo nada, sólo se acercó con cierto orgullo hasta la silla al lado de Setsuna. Al cabo de dos segundos, le estaba haciendo señas violentas con la mano para que se acercara: Setsuna estaba despertando.

—Uh… —balbuceó. Sus ojos se resistieron unos minutos a abrirse, hasta que lo hicieron enfocando directamente en Chibiusa. Setsuna mostró sorpresa por un instante—. Pequeña Dama… Y Hotaru…

—Sí, somos nosotras.

Su mirada vagó por la habitación, intentando saber qué había pasado. La inconsciencia es un estado muy desconcertante cuando despiertas de uno. Setsuna apenas recordaba quién era y qué había pasado… Le duró un minuto. Ya había reconocido a dos personas, pero le había parecido ver mal, eran muy mayores… Y entonces dejó de esforzarse, cerró los ojos, se hundió en el cojín, y preguntó.

—¿Cuántos años he estado congelada en el tiempo?

—Fu, tienes que…

—Cuántos —repitió. Apenas sonaba como una pregunta.

—Diecisiete.

Setsuna gruñó, decepcionada de sí misma.

—Os he dejado solas tanto tiempo… Me lo he perdido todo. No os he podido cuidar.

—No es verdad —contestó Hotaru—. Nos salvaste. Hemos seguido adelante con nuestra vida buscándote.

—Sí, y ahora tenemos más edad que tú, así que no puedes darnos órdenes —soltó Chibiusa con altivez fingida. Luego se ablandó—. Sólo queríamos que volvieras. Y aquí estás.

La Pequeña Dama abrazó con ganas a Setsuna, que pudo sonreír entre su autocastigo. Hotaru hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? Las medidas de seguridad…

—Ay, Fu, ¿no recuerdas que soy traviesa? —se rio Chibiusa, sin soltarla—. Mamá me reveló secretos de estado y yo hice lo mismo con Hotaru, y Hotaru se lo contó a todas las marineras.

—Y nos ha costado todos estos años, así que las medidas funcionaron —añadió Hotaru.

—Niñas, sois un caso… Querré saberlo todo, cuando me recupere.

—Hecho —dijo Hotaru—. A las dos tengo que contaros porqué un turco de la era de los descubrimientos llamado Piri Reis ha solucionado todos nuestros problemas.

FIN


End file.
